Memories Of The Past
by Wolf of Twilight
Summary: One-shot. Kagome takes time to reflect on the past. The times that she spent with Inuyasha, and how she feels about not seeing him for three years.


A/N: This fic isn't meant to be anything special. It's just something that I felt like writing. So it might not be the best fic in the world, but keep in mind...I wasn't aiming for that. Another thing, sorry if the grammar/punctuation isn't all that great. Kinda tired. So, I hope you have mercy on me ;;

Disclaimer:Inuyasha does not belong to me. Rumiko Takahashi created it, so give her all the credit.

Memories of the Past

I still remember seeing your face that day. The day when we said goodbye. I mean...I had no reason to stay, did I? The Shikon no Tama was complete, Naraku had been defeated...and...what else was keeping me from escaping you? Maybe it was the fact that I just got use to being around you, or possibly...I loved you? Yeah, right...How could you love me back anyways? What about Kikyou? Will you ever be able to let go of her? Or will she always be in the back of your mind somewhere?

Well...even if I wanted to come back...I couldn't. The Jewel was gone. Forever. No matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to see you again. You live beyond the well. Somewhere that I can't go. So, I just have to settle with you being in my dreams for an eternity. But, I don't want that! I want to be by your side. I want you to feel light. I want you to feel happy. I want to be there for you...but, I can never fulfill that. I'm so upset with myself too, for saying that I'll always stay by your side. What a lie. Here I am back in my own time, for about three years now. It's been driving me crazy. I think about you everyday. Day and night, my thoughts are just focused on you. Even my friends are saying that I haven't been myself for a long, long time. But, answer this....how can you be happy when you just lost your whole world?

I sighed and gazed out my window. It became a habit I guess. Looking down at the shrine, I pictured you slamming the doors open and yelling for me to move it so we could find the shikon shards. I giggled slighty...those memories...how at the time I use to be to so mad at you, whenyou got all worked up. Now I yearn for those moments to come back. I know they won't though...that's why they'll forever stay in my heart.

I couldn't take it anymore. Being in my room for so long. It felt like all my thoughts were drowning me in there. I ran out to the shrine and stepped inside, staring at the well. I had the sudden urge to try and see if just maybe, maybe, I could come to your era again. It would never hurt to try. I took a deep breath, and jumped in the well. Just as expected, I felt the hard, cold ground. No thrilling sensation of passing through time. I huffed, and plopped down, still sitting inside the well. I kept staring at the ground. Almost like I expected you to jump out and tell me we needed to gather shards. It's a mere daydream now...

After spending a while longer in there, just thinking, I finally decided to get out. If I stayed here any longer, I might go crazy. I stepped out of the shrine, and looked at the scenery before me. A white blanket had been draped across the ground. Little specks of white from the sky, flittered around lazily, onto the ground. This weather reminded me so much of my mood...so much. Depressing, and silent. That reflected me. It was as if I was looking at a mirror. I shook my head sadly, and walked back inside the house. No use getting depressed all over again.

When I walked in, I took some hot tea, and slowly walked up to my room. I took a sip from the tea, letting its warmth soothe me. I couldn't help but wonder, what were you all doing now? Were you still together, or had you gone your seperate ways? I'd be so scared if you guys broke up, but then again...what does it matter to me, anways? I'm the one who left the group, and I wouldn't be able to seeyouanymore...

Then, it clicked. Why was I acting so depressed? Would you really want me to be that way? Of course you wouldn't...you'd call me a wimp. If you didn't want me to be like this, then I'll stop seeing everything grey. I'll pull through. Only time will heal my wound...but, sometimes...wounds never heal...so, till then...I'll keep you in my heart for all of eternity.'

* * *

A/N: Wooooooo....after watching the first Inuyasha movie again, you just kinda get that 'depressed vibe'. I don't really know if this fic was THAT depressing. There was really no plot to this fic. Just a little insight on what Kagome could be thinking at a possible ending for the show. (Even though the show doesn't end that way.) I'm not expecting any reviews or comments. I just did this fic, because I was in a 'writing' mood. And sometimes I don't really make sense when I'm in those moods...odd, eh? ;;; And another thing, I know the ending seemed kinda rushed, but sorrrrry. ;; 


End file.
